Baby Valor
by Klaineiselov
Summary: Every year the school would hold a parenting class for the juniors, and this year would prove to be quite fascinating.


Baby Valor

Summary: Every year the school would have a parenting class for the juniors, and this year would prove to be quite fascinating. Badboy Blaine. Nerd Kurt. Their both juniors.

When Kurt got his schedule for his junior year he was excited when he found out he was going to be taking parenting class. He hoped he was paired with one of the girls from glee club so he didn't have to deal with someone who was disgusted by his lifestyle. Little did he know that he wasn't going to be paired with a girl at all.

Blaine Anderson was quite pissed when he found out that he was put in parenting class his junior year. Puck was giving him hell for it, apparently he didn't have to take it because the teachers knew he wouldn't take it seriously anyway, they passed Hummel at his locker with that loud mouth Berry girl and a smile came over his face when he heard that he was talking about parenting class. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kurt Hummel was not your average teenage boy. He came out when he was fifteen to his best friend Mercedes. Since then he had been taunted at school for that fact. Home was a different situation all together. When he told his father he was told that he knew since he was three and he asked for a pair of sensible heels for his birthday. After being told that he was loved no matter what Kurt felt a lot better about the whole situation. Except for the fact that he was bullied daily by one particular boy.

Since he came out he hadn't gotten a boyfriend, though he has had a few crushes. Finn Hudson, quarterback, was first. But soon became his step brother, which is another story altogether. Then there was Sam Evans who had joined Glee club upon coming to the school and had fallen for the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray.

Now there was Blaine Anderson, who he seemed to favor most of all. Blaine was another openly gay student at McKinley high school though he didn't get abused for it. Upon arriving at his new school in the middle of the year last year Blaine Anderson had adopted the bad boy persona, and had quickly fallen in with the Puck's gang. Since then the football players knew to leave him alone.

While Puck and his brood, consisting of Wes, David, Nick and Jeff terrorized the school, especially the Glee club, for no reason, Blaine stayed out of the way. The Glee club were their favorite people to torture, so for this reason no one knew of his crush on Hummel. Ever since he laid eyes on him he was mesmerized, that boy was stunning. And the more he got to know about him, the harder he fell. He knew he couldn't do anything about it though because Puck would never let it happen. But maybe being in the same class for once would give him enough courage to speak to him.

Sixth period couldn't come quick enough for Kurt, he was both excited and nervous to find out who his partner was going to be. He had been talking to his friends throughout the day and found out that while Rachel did have the class, she had it third period with Finn. Mercedes was also taking the class but she had it second period. Quinn was taking it first period while Brittany and Santana had it fifth. Kurt was uncertain at this point of what way this class was going to go.

When he arrived in the classroom he noticed that Blaine was sitting in the far corner of the room with his legs propped up on the desk and his eyes closed. Kurt thought he looked rather good in his tore up black jeans, white shirt, leather jacket and wild, unruly, curled hair. He really liked his hair. He quickly ducked his head before anyone could catch him staring and give him hell for it so he missed the small smile that came over Blaine's face when he felt him watching him. He took a seat in the middle of the row near the door, that way he could get out of the room fast and to his next class before Karafosky could find him and also so he could go unseen.

As soon as the bell rang and everyone was seated the teacher began the lesson. They were given a packet on what she expected from them on this project and then began to go over it in a little more detail as the students took notes.

The first part of the lesson was naming the baby, which they would do when they found out who their partner was. They were also to figure out last names. If the wife would take the husbands last name or if they were using hyphens.

Next thing was to figure out their jobs. This also included rather or not the wife would stay home with the baby or not.

Next they were to figure out where they were going to live, which depended on the job they wanted.

While figuring this out they were to research what it would take to get these jobs and how they would fit that into their life's with a baby.

Next was finances. They would do research on how much they would make at their dream jobs or how much they would make at a part time job while also going to college. They were to figure out how much it would cost if they were going to be sending the baby to daycare.

They needed to figure out how much it would cost for food, rent, utilities and other necessities, like furniture and appliances, and make up a budget.

They would also need to figure out what kind of transportation they would be using.

The next lesson was on a more personal level. They had to tell her what personality traits of theirs that they would like to pass down to their kids and what ones they would rather not, and why.

She also wanted to know how they planned to introduce different things in the child's life like music, arts, athletes and how important these things would be in the child's life. Or what kind of activities you think you would like to introduce your child to.

They would also need to figure out some kind of college fund for their child.

They would also need to figure out what kind of holidays the child would be having, especially if the two parents happen to come from different religious backgrounds.

They would also need to come up parenting techniques they would use on the child, like if they believed in spanking or not. They would also need to tell about their learning tools, the music they wanted their child to listen to, the television programs they would allow them to watch at each age, and the clothes they would allow them to wear at each age.

The third lesson was about family time. They were to go out once a week as a family and then one time just the two parents. Each time they were to write up a paper on what happened on the outings and how this affected your family and you.

She ended by telling them that if both parents didn't participate in this assignment than both fell. They were to divide the time with the baby equally.

In the last five minutes of class they were assigned their partners and handed their babies. And to Blaine's horror and delight he was paired with Kurt Hummel.

The first family outing was supposed to be after school, what was he going to tell the guys?


End file.
